villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Matter (Kirby)
Dark Matter are a hive minded race and are major antagonists in the Kirby series. When a large group of Dark Matterlets join together they form the Dark Star, an entire planet composed of pure darkness. They're main goal is to shroud the universe in darkness and make it a place where no one can be happy. They first appeared in Kirby's Dreamland 2 where a sole Dark Matterlet possessed King Dedede and broke the rainbow bridges connecting the Popopo islands, but was defeated by Kirby. They're next appearance was in Kirby's Dreamland 3 where they launched an all out invasion on Popstar. Dark Matter Swordsmen Dark Matter Swordsmen are high ranking members of the Dark Matter race. They are usually sent to prepare a planet for invasion by taking control of its leader and weakening its defenses. They are incredibly skilledat swordsmanship and infiltration. They can also use magic. Dark Matter Clouds Trivia ---- *A sole Dark Matterlet appears in Kirby Mass Attack as the final boss of Kirby Quest. Zero Zero is the core of Dark Matter and is behind the plot of almost all the Kirby games. He is a gigantic being of negative energy who exists within a large Dark Matter cloud known as the Hyper Zone. He launches an all out assault on Popstar in an attempt to secure the Love-Love Stick, a scepter full of positive energy and one of the few things capable of defeating Dark Matter. Kirby, however gets to the Love-Love Stick first and travels to the Hyper Zone to take down Dark Matter. After defeating a cloud of Dark Matter, 0 teleports in to fight Kirby himself. Kirby then used the Love-Love Stick to destroy Zero's outer shell, leaving only it's eye. After finishing off Zero's eye, the Hyper Zone collapses and peace returns. Zero Two Main article: Zero Two That wasn't the last Kirby saw of Zero, though. Zero is later revived as a demonic angel being known as Zero Two and is the true main antagonist and final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards. He initiates and all-out attack on the planet Ripple Star, in order to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily purge Dark Matter out of person, but it must be used in the hands of a good hearted person or else it's power will not work. Zero Two sent several Dark Matterlets to destroy the crystal so that it won't impede their plans. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by three Dark Matter lets who shatter the crystal, unintentionally sending Ribbon to Popstar, where she meets Kirby. Meanwhile a waddle dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by the three Dark Matterlets. Kirby easily defeats them, thus turning Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede back to their normal selves, they all together travel other planets recovering the pieces of the Crystal. They then go to Ripple Star, which is under control of Miracle Matter, a high-ranking Dark Matterlet. Kirby fights Miracle Matter and defeats him. After Miracle Matter is defeated, the Dark Matter surrounding Ripple Star seemingly vanishes and peace returns. But the Crystal Shard still senses some dark energy, and shoots a beam of light out at the Queen Fairy, who as it turns out was still under the influence of Dark Matter. After being blasted, the dark matter inside the Queen transforms into the Dark Star and begins its final assault. Kirby, Ri bbon, King Dedede, Adeleine, and Waddle Dee travel to the core of the planet to defeat Dark Matter once and for all. Once they reach the center of the cloud, they find Zero Two and engage him in a fierce battle. Ribbon picks up Kirby, armed with the crystal shard, and flies him around as they fight Zero Two in a Star Fox fashion. After hitting Zero Two in the eye enough times, Zero Two reveals his weakness, a green, spiked tail. Kirby shoots the tail with Crystal Shards and destroys Zero Two, finally ending the evil entity. Although 02 was dead, other Dark Matterlets would live on to fight Kirby in later games. Powers (Zero) ---- Zero's powers include shooting what appears to be blood at Kirby summoning Dark Matters from out of his body, and ramming into Kirby. He also has a very high defense due to his protective shell. Powers (Zero Two) ---- Zero Two can shoot out orbs of condensed energy which explode seconds after exiting Zero's body. He can also ram Kirby and can shoot poison gas clouds out of his weak spot. Despite having a small move set Zero Two is a very powerful and skilled opponent. 02 Trivia ---- *Zero Two's physical features are that of an angel, which is paradoxical compared to the rest of the Dark Matter species. *Zero Two cries a blood red tear whenever hit by a crystal power in the eye; the reason for this is that he never feels happiness. *Zero Two apparently takes over all planets but it only truly seen on Ripple Star. He does this by sending other Dark Matter creatures to the other planets. *Zero Two's battle song is on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This makes some people believe that another Zero Two like creature shall appear in the future. Zero Trivia ---- *Zero can only be defeated by love. This implies that Dark Matter creatures in general have a weakness to love. Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is a special Dark Matterlet that can use some of the powers Kirby can; fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. . Miracle Matter was assigned control of Ripple Star when Dark Matter took it over, but was later defeated by Kirby. Powers ---- As stated above, Miracle Matter possesses some of powers Kirby uses: fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. All of them are really powerful and very hard to dodge. But the ability he is using also has an downside, you can to hurt him with the ability he is using at the time. If you attack him when he is not using that ability, it will do no damage to him. Miracle Matter Trivia ---- *Miracle Matter is the only Dark Matter creature to have more than three eyes, he has over ten. *Miracle Matter is similar in appearence Zero. *Whenever Miracle Matter is damaged, he loses an eye. Dark Mind Main Article: Dark Mind Dark Mind is the mirror equivalent of Dark Matter. He is a powerful force seeking to conquer the Mirror World. Meta Knight found out about his plans and traveled to the Mirror World to stop him. Unfortunately, he was defeated and sealed inside the Great Mirror by Dark Meta Knight an evil mirror world clone of him and Dark Mind's right hand man. Kirby, however, was able to save Meta Knight and defeat Dark Meta, prompting Dark Mind to confront him. Fortunately, Kirby was able defeat him with the power of Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, thus erasing all of his influence from the mirror world. Powers ---- Dark Mind can create powerful monsters based on the DNA of other beings, such as Dark Meta Knight. He also has the ability to summon and control mirrors. And he can shoot gigantic lasers from his eye. He can even manipulate reality and flip the screen of the gameboy, making him one of the most dangerous foes Kirby ever faced. Dark Mind Trivia ---- *Despite being closely related to Dark Matter, Dark Mind cannot possess people. He can, however, create evil clones, as stated above. *Dark Mind is the only Kirby boss that you fight six times in one game. *Dark Mind's final form resembles the Eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. Dark Nebula Main Article: Dark Nebula Dark Nebula, also called Dark Zero, is the ruler of the Underworld and the true main antagonist of Kirby Squeak Squad. Although he was never seen associating with Dark Matter, he was confirmed to be a member of their species. Before the events of the game he was sealed inside a chest though was later released when Daroach opened the chest, expecting to find a strawberry shortcake. After being released, Dark Nebula possessed Daroach, transforming him into Dark Daroach, and flew off into the galaxy with Kirby in pursuit. After defeating Dark Daroach, Dark Nebula flew off in the form of a small star. Kirby chased him down and defeated him. Powers ---- Like all members the of Dark Matter species, Dark Nebula can possess other beings, but he also has the ability to enhance his host's abilities. He also h power to manipulate ice, fire, and lightning. He is also capable of changing his size at will. Dark Nebula Trivia ---- *It is noted that Dark Nebula uses Ice, Fire, and Lightening. These three attacks change Dark Nebula's color and have the same colors as the Triple Star suggesting that Dark Nebula may be connected to The Triple Star in a certain way. *Meta Knight somehow knew about Dark Nebula being sealed in a treasure chest and tried to stop Daroach from opening it. *Zero is the only other Dark Matter being besides Dark Nebula capable of wielding magic. *Dark Nebula is slightly similar to the Dark Star from ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Magolor Soul Main Article: Magolor A sad shell possesed by the limitless power of the Master Crown, no more than a manifestasion of the crown itself. The Dark Star is actually sealed inside the Master Crown after the events of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Magolor steals the Master Crown and attempts to use its power to take over the galaxy. However, when he places it on his head, Dark Matter takes full control of Magolor and changes his body structure to resemble that of a Dark Matterlet. Fortunately he was defeated by the combined efforts of Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandanna Dee. Past Possessions Many people and other creatures have been possessed by the Dark Matter species, these are all of these being that have been possessed: King Dedede ---- In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed King Dedede fights Kirby in both Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Defeating King Dedede once all 7 Rainbow Drops (KDL2)/30 Heart Stars (KDL3) have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's surreal abilities, for example, his stomach opening up to create a mouth, spitting out Dark Matter, and floating without having to puff up In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, King Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter. Waddle Dee ---- Dark Matter possesses a Waddle Dee (Who ends up being Kirby's friend). Waddle Dee's strength doubles during the fight, as well his physical features of having two eyes changes to one big single eye like that of a Waddle Doo. Dark Matter leaves the body after the battle and Kirby is reunited with his Waddle Dee friend. Whispy Woods ---- In Kirby's Dream Land 3 Whispy Woods is the boss of Grass Land and he has been possessed by Dark Matter. He has the same regular attacks and moves, one change is that he can move by making his roots shift in the ground. Also his expression changes to anger as he gets through half of his life. Daroach Daroach was possesed by Dark Nebula to carry out his plan. Trivia (In General) *Although most Dark Matterlets act hostile towards Kirby, one Dark Matterlet, named Gooey, is actually a close friend of Kirby's. *Magic is only used in two members of the Dark Matter group, Zero and Dark Nebula. *All Dark Matter creatures can teleport but use it when needed. *Most of their weaknesses have to do with their eye. Videos vgbus9JL6-k<-youtube> Category:Animated Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Monarchs Category:Creature Category:Dark Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Usurper Category:Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Final Boss Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Faceless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Teleporters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Aliens Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Dark Lord